


The Ones We Protect

by ScarlettSiren



Series: Blood and Won [4]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Assassins & Hitmen, Gun Violence, Italian Mafia, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettSiren/pseuds/ScarlettSiren
Summary: Ravi and Taekwoon have been living peacefully together now for nearly a year, convinced that no one would dare come after them after Leo’s final warning. A visit from an old friend prompts Taekwoon to take on one final job, against his better judgement. Soon after, Ravi is taken by a mafioso seeking revenge. Taekwoon must become once more what he had given up, in order to save the man he loves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did promise a sequel! I already had started working on this when I was finishing the initial fic but set it aside to finish some other projects. But the Wontaek returns! This will probably feel like a Taken AU, and while there will be angst, I will once again assure you I will not be killing off any characters. It’s just not my m.o. This fic will also tie into a Vouchsafe sequel, and some of the scenes are shared, though written from the relevant perspective in each fic, of course. There are some spoilers in this fic, therefore, for that upcoming sequel, but what I reveal here is literally going to be in the summary of the sequel so.... I don't think it will really matter.
> 
> Warnings: Homophobic and Racist slurs used by the villains, though not gratuitously.
> 
> Vocabulary:  
> Bratva = Russian Mafia  
> Pakhan = Russian mob boss  
> Obochek = Big pool of money the Pakhan has control of  
> (Thanks Criminal Minds)
> 
> There’s some Latin in here, please see the end notes for the translation because Google Translate doesn’t really do Latin justice.

Ravi sighed as he ran his hands through his bleached silvery hair, letting the hot water of the shower wash away the shampoo lathering the strands. He’d lived with Taekwoon now for almost a year and he still never took hot showers for granted.

Of course, the company was nice, too.

His eyes were closed, but he felt another set of hands card into his hair, thumbs moving over his temples.

“You always miss a spot.” Taekwoon murmured with a fondness reserved only for him, and when he opened his eyes, he could see the other man smiling at him.

“Can’t imagine how. This shower has more jets than an air force base.” Ravi teased.

Taekwoon rolled his eyes. “That pun was terrible the first seven times you told it. It hasn’t gotten any better.”

“Oh shut up, I’m hilarious.” Ravi bit back with a grin, letting his own hands drop from his hair to run over his boyfriend’s chest. “Besides, when it comes to humor, you are the absolute worst judge.”

Taekwoon barked a laugh. “All right, I will give you that.”

Ravi was grateful for Taekwoon’s top-of-the-line hot water heater, because they never ran out of hot water, no matter how long they spent showering. Admittedly, they tended to spend a while in the shower, often getting distracted and letting their hands wander, kissing slow and unhurried. They eventually managed to peel themselves away from each other long enough to turn off the water, step out of the shower and start drying off. One thing Ravi would never get used to was the heated towel rack… such an unnecessary luxury, but utterly wonderful regardless.

Still drying his hair, Taekwoon had made it as far as his underwear drawer before Ravi turned him around and pinned him against the dresser, falling to his knees.

Ravi loved going down on Taekwoon. Not simply because it had been a pleasure the other had denied him for as long as he could manage, no… Ravi loved to go down on Taekwoon because it was the one time the former hitman didn't hold back. Usually, Taekwoon would purposely disconnect himself from what he was feeling in order to ensure he could get Ravi off two, sometimes even three times before coming himself. But when Ravi was doing this… Taekwoon didn't close himself off. He just let himself feel, not wanting to force his lover to the point of discomfort by keeping himself from coming.

When Ravi was on his knees in front of Taekwoon, the older man made the most delicious sounds, carding his hands into that white hair and shivering, moaning, unbridled, while his lover worked him over. Now, he was doing just that, exhibiting every ounce of his control to not rut his hips forward, even if Ravi encouraged him to. 

And god, Ravi loved it, loved watching him unravel for once. He felt powerful, to be able to reduce a man like him to this. It sent a thrill through him and he groaned around Taekwoon’s length, causing him to lurch and moan softly above him.

“Ah—Ravi...” His fingers raked over the other’s scalp, not enough to hurt, but it felt glorious, the way the digits trembled as they brushed through his hair. He could tell he was getting close.

Ravi hummed his satisfaction, moving his hands to grip at Taekwoon’s hips, using the leverage to quicken his pace. He pulled nearly all the way off to tongue at his slit, swirling around the head expertly before taking him back down again to the base. Above him, Taekwoon hissed, his own hands leaving Ravi’s hair to grasp at the dresser behind him, white-knuckled.

Taekwoon loosed a curse and an amalgam of sounds and his lover’s name as he came, Ravi swallowing every inch of him, every drop of him, until he had nothing more to give. Taekwoon was actually panting when Ravi pulled off with a slick pop and a satisfied smile.

The older man was a wreck, his damp hair hanging limply in front of his face as he caught his breath. The look he gave Ravi when he stood and licked his lips was _smoldering_ , his eyes narrowed and honed in on his lover with a fiery sort of desire that Taekwoon didn’t often show. Usually, he was a paragon of control, but now, he looked as though he wanted to eat Ravi alive.

Taekwoon wrapped his arms around Ravi and turned, hauling him up onto the dresser. He gave a soft little grunt and his towel dropped to the floor, leaving him just as bare as the other was. It was Taekwoon who fell to his knees, then, pushing Ravi’s thighs up until he was balanced atop the furniture piece on the small of his back. The former hitman placed himself between his legs and pressed his tongue against the other’s rim, hot and insistent.

“Oh fuck-!” Ravi yelped, hands scrabbling across the dresser for purchase and nearly knocking over a lamp. A framed photograph of the two of them in Japan toppled over. He was grateful the glass hadn't shattered.

They had somewhere to be soon, so there was a sort of urgency in the way Taekwoon worked him open with his tongue, though that could have just as easily been due to how utterly turned on he was by the sounds the other was making. Ravi managed to settle back on one elbow, his other hand fisting into his lover’s damp hair. He was going to wreck that perfect center part as it dried, but he didn’t really care, and neither did Taekwoon. He just pressed his face further against him, fucking the other with his tongue when the muscle finally gave way enough to take him a little deeper.

Ravi was beyond words, having devolved into crooning nothing more than a torrent of groans by the time Taekwoon pressed two fingers inside him, giving him no time to prepare before he was crooking them right against his prostate. He took Ravi’s cock into his mouth, then, too, right down to the base in a single motion. Ravi choked around a shout, jolting under him.

Taekwoon’s fingers were precise and his mouth lethal. He knew his lover well and used it to his every advantage, finding the rhythm that always got him off the quickest with the pads of his fingers against that spot inside him, all while his tongue did wicked things against the underside of his cock. When he swallowed once, then twice, Ravi was gone, coming down his throat with a wrecked cry and gripping his hair so hard it almost hurt. Almost.

When Taekwoon pulled back, licking him clean, he looked marginally less feral, but his eyes were still hooded in that way which was reserved only for Ravi. He stood and pulled the other to his feet, holding him by the waist until he was sure the other’s legs hadn’t completely turned to jelly.

“That was incredibly hot.” Taekwoon murmured against Ravi’s ear, kissing his cheek.

“What, not enough for you? Still want more?” Ravi teased, chuckling.

“Mm… I’d take you right here and now were we not pressed for time.” Taekwoon said, glancing at the clock over Ravi’s shoulder.

“Oh… yeah. I may have completely forgotten about the meeting.” Ravi admitted sheepishly.

“Ravi!” Taekwoon admonished with a snort. “It’s your foundation, remember? This event was your idea.”

“I know. You’re just… incredibly distracting.” Ravi said with a sigh. “All right, time for clothes, I guess.”

“That would be for the best.” Taekwoon agreed, swatting at Ravi’s ass as he moved toward the dresser. The younger man rolled his eyes, but smiled as he straightened the photo he’d knocked over. His thumb skirted over the image of his lover’s softly smiling face, and he couldn’t help but think how lucky he was to have him.

***

One of the first things Ravi wanted to organize for the LR Foundation was a gala… an event where they could find rich sponsors to donate to the cause. But beyond that, he wanted to arrange something that the less fortunate in the community would be able to attend. The people who were staying in the community outreach shelter were invited to come, donated elegant clothing, brought to high-end stylists to have their hair done and would even have a prominent makeup artist pretty them up on the night of the event. His goal was not only for them to be able to enjoy a night out after all the stress and hardship they endured, but also to facilitate networking for potential job leads, as there would be many prominent business owners in attendance.

Today, they were meeting with Lyn at the venue, a swanky hotel in downtown Seoul, to go over the final details. Banner placement, table settings and the like. Taekwoon had no preferences on decor, so Ravi took point, explaining to Lyn and the venue staff what exactly he was looking for.

They hadn’t been there more than twenty minutes when Taekwoon spotted a familiar figure off to the side in the lobby. He was staring almost expectantly, as though he were waiting for him. His eyes narrowed, and he squeezed Ravi’s elbow, letting him know he would be right back. The man stared after him for a moment after mumbling his assent, curious as to what, or who, had called his attention away.

“It’s been a long time, Leo.” The man said softly as the former hitman approached, offering a smile. He was the kind of man any person would find beautiful, with sharp features and soft eyes.

“It has, Kihyun.” Taekwoon responded, tone guarded. “How did you find me?”

“Your foundation. A few of the board members expressed their interest in the event, and I saw you on the website.” Kihyun explained.

“Still working for Chae, then?” Taekwoon asked, almost sounding as though he were genuinely curious.

“I am. That’s… what I’m here about, actually.” Kihyun replied, a certain hesitant edge to his tone. “I did some snooping around the organization, and they said you’d left.”

“I did.” Taekwoon confirmed. “Your boss knows this full well. He also knows the consequence of trying to drag me back in. Especially after what he pulled during my final job for him.”

“That’s… not my boss anymore.” Kihyun murmured. “Boss Chae, he died. His son, Hyungwon… he’s taken over Chae Enterprises, now.”

Taekwoon blinked, as if the information meant nothing to him.

Kihyun sighed. “Hyungwon isn’t his father… and we believe he is in danger. He won’t move on his own without solid proof, but I know that one of his board members is planning something big. It could shake the very foundations of the Seoul underground.”

“Perhaps you didn’t hear me… I left the business.” Taekwoon repeated, coldly.

“I know… ” Kihyun’s desperation was palpable, and he took a step closer. “Hyungwon isn’t looking to earn your wrath, nor am I, but… we need your help.”

“The best way he, and you, could stay on my good side is to forget I exist.” Taekwoon told him sternly.

“We would, if we could. But we need the best.” Kihyun said. “It has to be done quietly, and my boss will make it worth your time.”

Taekwoon’s tone didn't falter. “I left the business for a reason. I don’t plan on diving back in, for a Chae or for anyone else.” 

“I’d owe you one.” Kihyun tried.

“I don't barter in blood and won anymore.” 

“Maybe not, but… I could see to it that my boss drops a large donation into this foundation of yours. By the book.” Kihyun sighed. “Look, I wouldn't be asking if I had any other choice. But this guy? He's preparing for a coup, and anyone loyal to the Chae name has a big target on their back… including me. I'll admit this is as much to save my own skin as it is a favor to my boss, but… this man is dangerous. Giving him influence in Seoul would be detrimental.”

“Anyone else in the organization could do it.” Taekwoon said softly.

“I don’t trust anyone else with my life.” Kihyun replied plainly. “He’ll be at your foundation’s gala come the weekend. The number of people he could influence… it would infect every business he could get his hands on. And… it has to look like an accident… Hyungwon can’t be implicated. There are too many factors for me to possibly trust anyone else to do it. If I could… I would be speaking to them.”

Taekwoon sighed. It was against his better judgement, but he relented regardless. If this man was a threat to the foundation in any capacity, he wouldn’t sit idly by. “The timing will need to be precise. Just before the speeches begin, send him up to the penthouse with the promise of a prostitute. Kill the security feeds in the elevators, and I will take care of the rest.”

Kihyun made a relieved sound. “Thank you, Leo. I… I really do owe you one.”

“You can return the favor by never asking for another one.” Taekwoon replied someone harshly, turning on a heel.

“Good seeing you again, too.” Kihyun mumbled to his retreating back, never receiving a response. By the time he’d made his way back to Ravi and Lyn, Kihyun had taken his leave.

“So who was that?” Ravi asked, trying too desperately to sound casual. Lyn trotted off to speak with another of the coordinators, leaving them in the center of the massive hall by themselves.

Taekwoon’s brow furrowed, nearly imperceptible. “An old colleague, from when I first joined the organization.”

“O-oh.” Ravi looked at the floor. “Is everything… okay?”

“There’s nothing to worry about.” Taekwoon assured with a grin.

“Okay.” Ravi agonized with himself for a moment before continuing. “He’s, um. He’s really handsome.”

“I suppose.” Taekwoon shrugged.

“He… seemed a little upset. When you walked away.” Ravi pressed. “Like he’d been hoping for a more friendly reunion.”

He’d recognized the look in the man’s eyes. It was nothing short of heartache.

Taekwoon turned his attention to Ravi fully, then, realizing that he was prying. “He likely was. I’m sure I disappointed him.”

“Mm. More than just a colleague, then.” Ravi said pensively.

“To him, perhaps.” Taekwoon admitted. “I… never saw anyone as more than means to an end, then. Anything I gave him, I did so with the intention of using it as leverage later.”

“Oh.” Ravi felt his heart sink a little. He found himself wondering if a man like that was more Taekwoon’s type. He’d been told he was handsome, yes, but the other man was gorgeous, in a pretty sort of way. He seemed to be the complete opposite of Ravi. “Is that, uh… the kind of guy that… er… grabbed your attention, back then?”

Taekwoon blinked. “My interest in anyone, then, was purely practical. I’m sure he did not feel the same, and that’s unfortunate. Regardless, it’s in the past. It hardly seems to matter, now.”

Ravi let out a breath, somewhat relieved, though there was some feeling he could not shake, a sort of nagging self-depreciation that chewed at the marrow of his bones, whispering doubts into his ear.

Taekwoon leaned down and kissed him softly, smiling, though it did not reach his eyes. “Come on. We still have so much to plan.”

“R-right.” Ravi swallowed, steeling himself from those encroaching thoughts. He pushed them aside in favor of focusing on the task at hand, and it silenced them, for a while.

***

Days later, the gala was merely hours away, and the two men were darting about their shared bedroom getting ready. Taekwoon had ordered two custom suits; Ravi’s was a deep crimson silk taffeta jacket with bright lining and golden trim, paired with black pants. Taekwoon’s was a navy velvet with silver and black embroidered accents along the shoulders, also paired with black slacks. The contrast of the colors was actually quite pleasing when they stood next to each other, though they both spoke to their individual styles as well.

“I hate this.” Ravi murmured, fumbling with his cufflinks. Taekwoon clicked his tongue and shooed the other’s hands away to adjust them himself. “I have to spend all night pretending you're my business partner because most of our donors are old, traditional conservatives.”

“You don't ever have to pretend anything, Ravi.” Taekwoon reassured, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. “We like their money, but… we don't need their money so desperately that I would ask you to lie about us if you didn't want to.”

Ravi sighed. “Maybe part of me wants to separate the bastards from their money out of spite, though.”

Taekwoon chuckled. “That’s fine as well. Whatever you want to do. I will follow your lead.”

Ravi’s lips pressed together, but he nodded. “I guess I just… I don’t know. Here, what we have is perfect. But it feels like, when we step outside, we have to put on a show. And I know Lyn doesn’t care, but… everyone else? It’s like, walking on eggshells, and I can’t even hold your hand for some kind of reassurance because then the judgement starts.”

“Would that help? Reassurances?” Taekwoon asked softly.

Ravi nodded. Taekwoon smiled, squeezing his hand before padding over to his dresser, opening one of the drawers and moving a few things. He returned with a small, velvet bag, cinched at the top by two threads. He went back over to Ravi, opening the bag and waving it expectantly. Ravi put out his right hand, and Taekwoon poured the contents into it. Two platinum bands clinked into the younger man’s palm, the cold metal shocking him momentarily.

“I purchased these not too long ago. I wasn’t… really sure what to even do with them.” Taekwoon admitted.

Ravi was awestruck. “Taek...”

“It doesn’t have to mean anything.” Taekwoon told him, slipping one of the rings onto the other’s left ring finger, before doing the same with his own. “It can mean whatever you want. But whatever it means, that’s between us. That’s the point. And even when you don’t feel comfortable showing our affection outwardly, you can always know that it’s there.” 

“Tch… of course.” Ravi shook his head. “That’s so typical _you _.”__

__Taekwoon blinked at him, raising an eyebrow. “How so?”_ _

__“Just. You brought me into your home as though it didn't have to mean anything. You gave me your last name as if it didn't have to mean anything. You left the only life you've ever really known, for me, like it didn't have to mean anything. But all you've done… it means _everything_. And this?” His hands clutched at Taekwoon’s lapels, the platinum band glittering on his left ring finger. “Taek… I…”_ _

__“Shh…” The older man soothed, swiping his thumb across the other’s cheek to wipe away the tear that fell there. “You know how I feel about you crying.”_ _

__“You do this to me!” Ravi whined, laughing through a sob. Taekwoon couldn't help but laugh, too, kissing his forehead._ _

__“You'll be fine. Now get your shoes on… we don't want to be late.”_ _

__“Yes, dear.” Ravi bit back sarcastically, though he went to go do as he asked._ _

__They put the dog in his crate before heading out, Taekwoon driving Ravi’s Aston Martin only because he wanted them to arrive in style but didn't trust a valet with the stick shift. The drive started peaceful, but once they hit downtown traffic, they didn't get much of anywhere for a while. Despite the chaos, Taekwoon was calm, one hand on the wheel while the other rested by the window, eyes firmly on the road. Ravi loved watching Taekwoon drive… he didn't know why, but he always managed to look so commanding, even doing something so simple and menial. When he slid a hand over the man’s thigh and squeezed gently, Taekwoon’s gaze flitted over for only a second, just long enough to offer a returning smile._ _

__After what felt like ages, they finally pulled up in front of the hotel, into the valet area. One of them opened the door for Ravi as Taekwoon climbed out, handing his keys to the valet who greeted him, sliding a generous tip along with them._ _

__“Take good care of it, hm? It's my boyfriend’s.” He said with a cheeky little smirk, his hand moving to Ravi’s elbow as they headed inside. The valet just blinked at him and the two of them couldn't help but laugh, Ravi ducking his head to hide a soft blush._ _

__They hadn't made it to the door before being greeted by people on all sides. At one point, they even spotted Lyn, who was rushing around taking care of things behind the scenes despite being dressed to the nines. She offered a small wave before being pulled away to coordinate something else._ _

__Ravi watched in awe as Taekwoon practically became a different person. He slipped into the persona of an affable businessman, networking and socializing. Other than when they went out and interacted with strangers, or Lyn and others with the organization, Ravi never really got to see this side of Taekwoon. He knew it was an act; the man was incredibly introverted, but he played the role so well. He almost seemed genial, and it was entirely believable. Ravi had a little trouble keeping up, tending only to speak when he was directly addressed._ _

__Taekwoon took point with the influential guests and donors, but Ravi found himself speaking easily with the people he’d gotten to know through the outreach center and shelter… they were the ones who looked a little nervous but brimming with excitement, easy to spot in a sea of people who took these kinds of functions for granted. Ravi used the information he’d gleaned from listening to Taekwoon’s conversations to introduce people, hoping some would find job leads they likely wouldn’t otherwise be able to. He grinned in satisfaction as he left two women to continue their conversation once he’d started it… one a prominent CEO, the other a struggling, widowed single mother._ _

__He met back up with Taekwoon, who was just being left alone by two Thai real estate moguls. They didn’t speak Korean, nor did Taekwoon speak Thai, but they found common ground in being fluent in English, and had been able to discuss the foundation quite thoroughly. He offered a curt bow as they walked away, his hand going to Ravi’s back when the other approached him._ _

__“Doing all right, love?” He asked, taking two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter and handing one to the other man._ _

__“Thanks. I’m fine.” Ravi murmured, sipping at the drink. “Not as good at this as you, I think, but not hopeless.”_ _

__“Good.” Taekwoon replied with a grin, looking up when Lyn clicked over in her sky-high heels._ _

__“Speeches begin shortly, so please be near the stage, Ravi?” She said, almost as though he had the opportunity to decline. If only._ _

__“I’m going to need more of this.” Ravi mumbled, downing the rest of his champagne. Taekwoon gave a sympathetic look and handed him his nearly-full glass. He made a face, but took it regardless._ _

__“The key is faking confidence to put the audience at ease.” Lyn explained. “When they see you are struggling, it shows, and it only makes you more nervous. If you appear calm, they will feed on that.”_ _

__Ravi nodded blearily. Next to him, Taekwoon was scanning the room. His eyes lighted upon the entrance, where Kihyun stood in the doorway, watching intently. When their eyes met, he nodded._ _

__“I'll be right back.” The former hitman murmured next to his lover’s ear, squeezing his elbow before taking his leave. Ravi thought he caught a glimpse of the man from Taekwoon’s past in the doorway, but he was gone before he could get a good look at his face, and he was pulled into another conversation before he could confirm it._ _

__“Everything is ready, he’s heading up now. Room 1405. I have the cameras on a loop, you have ten minutes.” Kihyun murmured softly as he was approached, looking off in another direction and casually nursing a flute of champagne as he slipped him a room key._ _

__“I only need five.” Taekwoon muttered, pocketing it before turning to go. A hand on his shoulder stopped him._ _

__“Hey. Thank you again. For doing this.” Kihyun said, actually looking at him. His gaze was earnest, grateful. His fingers squeezed gently against the velvet of the other’s suit. “Really, I—”_ _

__“Don’t mention it.” Taekwoon replied softly, a sort of coldness in his tone. His left hand came up and brushed the other’s away, that platinum band glittering on his ring finger. The shorter man didn’t miss it, eyes lingering on it as his hand fell away. “Really, don’t.”_ _

__With that, Taekwoon disappeared down the hall, heading for the elevators._ _

__He didn’t have a gun, nor did he have a knife. He was armed with a single syringe and his bare hands._ _

__It was all he needed._ _

__Minutes later, Taekwoon was letting himself into the room. Kim bolted upright, a leering grin on his face, for he’d been expecting better company. When his eyes lighted upon the stranger, he grimaced._ _

__“Who the hell are you?” Kim yelped, just before Taekwoon grabbed him by the mouth._ _

__

__By the time Ravi was about to step up onto the stage, he was a nervous wreck. He wrung his hands, eyes darting around. Where the hell was Taekwoon? He could feel his heart hammering as if it were in his throat, and tried swallowing it down. The audience clapped again when Lyn finished her sentence. This was it. She was about to introduce him. Fuck—_ _

__“Ready?” Came that soft, familiar voice. Taekwoon’s arm wound around Ravi’s waist like an anchor. He hugged him gently as he placed a kiss at his temple. “You’re up next, right?”_ _

__Ravi let out a massive breath, feeling his tension ease, but only just. “Y-yes… where were you?”_ _

__“I am, in fact, human, and need to use the restroom after a certain amount of champagne.” Taekwoon teased._ _

__Ravi huffed. “Fine, fine. Bad timing is all.”_ _

__Not just for nearly missing his speech, but for the glimpse of the man Ravi had seen his lover go after, or so it had seemed, just minutes before. He tried to push the dark thoughts that were forming in his subconscious back into obscurity. Taekwoon had already said the man didn’t mean anything to him._ _

__So then why couldn’t Ravi shake that dread bubbling in the pit of his stomach?_ _

__“Allow me to introduce one of the foundation’s founders, and its chief operating officer, Ravi!” Lyn’s voice cut clear across the room through the speakers. From the podium, she motioned toward him offstage. He steeled himself and willed his legs to move._ _

__Taekwoon whispered one last encouragement before nudging him up the steps. As he made his way to the stage, he slipped out into the audience to better observe._ _

__Once he swallowed his nerves, Ravi was a natural. He hardly even looked at his notes, speaking from the heart. It was truly moving to listen to him regale how he had been living on the streets, but that a wealthy stranger had given him a chance at a better life. He spoke of how he wanted to ensure that no one ever had to live on the street the way he did, if he could help it. There were few dry eyes in the audience, and even Lyn was wiping away a tear as she returned to the podium and thanked him for speaking._ _

__Taekwoon made his way toward Ravi, but the man was quickly inundated with other people vying for his attention. He grinned and stayed on the sidelines, waiting patiently._ _

__That was, until Kihyun appeared at the edge of the room, gaze lingering upon him. He wove through the fancily-dressed patrons and made his way to him. He slipped out into the hall, and Taekwoon followed, the echo of all the noise and chatter in the ballroom no more than a hollow echo in the massive, near- empty space._ _

__“It’s done.” Taekwoon said simply._ _

__“Good. Anything I should pass along to the medical examiner?” Kihyun asked, raising his eyebrow to show clearly what he was implying was intentional._ _

__“The toxicology report will come back clean, and it will take an observant M.E. to spot the puncture wound. Have them write it off as a pulmonary embolism and you should be in the clear.” Taekwoon told him._ _

__“All right.” Kihyun wrung his hands for a moment before speaking again. “Leo, I… I really do owe you. I don’t know if this foundation is you turning over a new leaf or what, but… I’ll make sure that my boss donates generously.”_ _

__“See to it that he does.” Taekwoon responded somewhat coldly. “I meant what I said. I’m out. I don’t want to hear from him, or from you, again.”_ _

__“About business, anyway?” Kihyun murmured hesitantly, raising an eyebrow in an expression that was almost hopeful. He glanced down at the other’s left hand, to that platinum band shining there in the low light. He clearly wanted to ask. Taekwoon, however, had no intention of speaking to him further._ _

__Down the hall, Taekwoon caught a glimpse of Ravi, likely still on edge from his speech and trying to earn a reprieve from all the people bombarding him. He spotted the two of them, downed his flute of champagne and gave the glass back to one of the waiters before slipping out the balcony doors for some fresh air._ _

__“If you’ll excuse me.” Taekwoon muttered distractedly, brushing past Kihyun and heading for the doors. The man just blinked after him, somewhat shocked, and it was several minutes before he decided to follow._ _

__Ravi perked up when he came through the doors, though he was still clearly jittery. “Oh, there you are. I didn’t… want to interrupt. I saw your friend was around again, and—”_ _

__“He isn’t my friend.” Taekwoon muttered, slipping an arm around Ravi. “Are you all right? You seem a little stressed.”_ _

__“Just… all those people, I was kind of bombarded a bit after you left.” Ravi told him, only half a lie. “You… know it’s okay for him to be your friend, right? You don’t have to hide things from me, about your work. Your… past work. He seems like he… kind of wanted to be friends again, you know?”_ _

__“I’m not concerned with what he wants.” Taekwoon said simply. “You seem fairly interested, however.”_ _

__Ravi bit his lip at the pointed tone. “I don't know, babe… I've never met anyone from your life, at all. I guess I'm just… curious.”_ _

__“To be fair, I've never met anyone from yours, either.” Taekwoon murmured, his fingers playing softly over the sleeve of the other’s suit._ _

__“Does that bother you?” Ravi asked, curious._ _

__Taekwoon shrugged. “No. If there was someone important to you, yes. But my only concern is you. That hasn’t changed.”_ _

__Ravi frowned. “You know I… don’t expect that your whole life needs to revolve around me, or anything. If there are people from that life who meant something to you, I think you should… you know. Not feel like I’m holding you back from that.”_ _

__“You aren’t holding me back from anything. It was a long time ago, and it didn’t mean what you seem to think it meant.” Taekwoon told him._ _

__“If it did, though...” Ravi murmured, looking at him earnestly. “You don’t need to hide that from me. I’d… rather you be forthcoming, instead of sneaking around all evening and giving me clipped non-answers.”_ _

__Taekwoon huffed. “What did you expect me to say, Ravi? Would you like me to tell you he was my first love? That seeing him now has brought all those feelings back? That I fantasize about fucking him again?”_ _

__Ravi felt the cold shock of those words like ice in his veins. Even when he had witnessed the man killing others in cold blood right before his very eyes, he never felt anything less than blazing warmth from him. It was jarring. Unexpected. His heart dropped in his chest, blood rushing in his ears. But the other man was still speaking. He tried to will himself to calm down, focus on that soft, gentle voice._ _

__“Because it wouldn't be true.” Taekwoon finished, his gaze meaningful as his eyes locked with Ravi’s. “Is that what you need? More reassurances? I can give them to you a hundredfold.”_ _

__Ravi let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, giving the barest of nods. He was admitting it as much to himself as he was to the other. “I… yes. I guess… I do.”_ _

__“I love you, Ravi.” Taekwoon said, zero hesitation in his tone as he took him by the arms, pulling him closer. “You're the only man… the only _person_ I've ever loved. You are the one who reminded me what it was to be human. You convinced me I could be something more than just a weapon for others to use. You're my light. The idea that someone else could ever come between us is… it’s an impossibility. It's ludicrous. Everything I am and ever will be, belongs to you.”_ _

__Ravi felt all the air leave his lungs, completely outside of his control this time. He clutched at the sleeves of Taekwoon’s suit, all but crashing against him as he pulled him closer for a bruising kiss. The older man brought his right hand up to cradle his face as he kissed him back, willing away the tears he knew would be there. He kissed him as though no one was watching, even though anyone could have come across them at any moment… even though Taekwoon knew someone was already watching them, now._ _

__He had spotted Kihyun looking to track him down, assuming he wasn’t satisfied with their previous conversation, likely looking for a way to open the door that would lead to ruminating about their past, those times that the other may have described as better days._ _

__But they had not been better, not to Taekwoon._ _

__By the time they parted, their fly on the wall had taken his leave. Taekwoon’s eyes never appeared to leave Ravi, but he knew regardless._ _

__“Taek…” The younger man rasped, grabbing the other’s lapels. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I never should have—”_ _

__“Shh.” Taekwoon soothed, kissing his forehead. “It's all right. But you shouldn't ever doubt my love for you.”_ _

__“Yeah, I'm learning.” Ravi teased, grinning._ _

__“There you two are, oh thank god.” Came a high voice from the opposite side of the balcony. Lyn clicked over in her too-high heels, looking windswept. Ravi pulled away, but Taekwoon held fast to his elbow. “There are several board members from a very prominent Tokyo enterprise here to discuss potential donations and my Japanese is a little rusty.”_ _

__“I'll speak with them.” Taekwoon assured, his hand moving to the small of Ravi’s back to usher him toward the doors. “Shall we?”_ _

__“Mm.” Ravi nodded, a little flustered, still._ _

__

__Taekwoon spent the rest of the evening playing ambassador to the Japanese businessmen as well as one from China, and his language skills earned him a modicum of respect from the older men. He was certain they would be donating, based on their interest. He taught Ravi how to thank them and wish them a good night in their languages, and they left with smiles and amused laughs._ _

__By the end of the evening, everyone was filtering out, the mood calm but elated. Taekwoon handed the valet a ridiculously generous tip to have his car brought out faster, but they’d missed the mad rush from earlier in the night, wanting to ensure they saw all of the guests out before taking their leave._ _

__Ravi let out a sigh the moment he settled into the seat, relieved it was over. The slight buzz from the champagne had only heightened his nerves, it seemed, and it felt like an entire weight was lifted off his shoulders now that he wasn’t in the public eye. He sat in the passenger’s seat quietly, thumbing at the platinum band around his left ring finger absently._ _

__“All right, _aein_?” Taekwoon asked, noticing him fiddling with the ring._ _

__“Yeah, I… I was just thinking.” Ravi murmured, meeting his eyes when he stopped at a red light. “I know you said it doesn’t have to mean anything. And it doesn’t. I mean, it can’t, really. Not here. Not officially. But… to me. To us. It’s enough.”_ _

__“If it ever isn’t enough, I hear Taiwan is passing legislation soon.” Taekwoon said, too casually. “You know. If you wanted.”_ _

__Ravi snorted. “Taiwan, huh? Go figure.”_ _

__“They say it’s very pleasant there, in the spring.” Taekwoon told him, smiling._ _

__“That sounds nice.” Ravi said with a returning grin, but neither of them spoke on it further._ _

____

***

Days later, Ravi was back in his studio, working on a few tracks he was looking to release as promos for the charity. Kim’s body had been found in his hotel room the morning after the event, ruled as a natural death, and largely swept under the rug by the media. Lyn released a statement expressing regret over his untimely passing, but the foundation was, for the most part, kept out of the proceedings.

After hours in his studio, Ravi finally emerged for a snack before plopping down on the couch with a great sigh.

“He lives.” Taekwoon teased, looking up from his laptop.

“Barely.” Ravi replied between stuffing handfuls of crunchy shrimp into his mouth.

Across the room, Taekwoon’s phone pinged. He set his computer aside and went to retrieve it, thumbing through the messages.

“It’s Lyn. She says someone absolutely needs to do a supply run for the outreach center, but that she’s been tangled up in meetings all day and her assistant is out with the flu.” Taekwoon relayed. “We need groceries anyway, we could go.”

Ravi made a whiny little grunting sound. “I’m kind of beat… mind if I skip out this time?”

Taekwoon gave a sympathetic smile, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “That’s fine, love. I’ll take care of it.”

“Mm… how’d I luck out so much, huh?” Ravi asked with a fond look, grabbing the other’s hand and playing with his fingers.

The older man chuckled softly. “I ask myself the same thing daily. Incredible how stray bullets and bad circumstances could lead to something as amazing as you.”

“You’re a sap.” Ravi murmured, tugging him back down to kiss the other man’s cheek. “But I love you.”

“And I love you.” Taekwoon replied, kissing him one last time before pulling away. “I won’t be long. A couple hours at most.”

“See you when you get back, then. And put the mutt in his cage? Think I’m gonna nap.” Ravi told him.

“All right.” Taekwoon scooped the dog out of his bed, scratching behind his ears. “Let’s go out, hm? Then it’s naptime.”

He took the dog out before doing as Ravi asked, locking him in his crate and then heading out. He decided to take the Porsche, figuring a lower profile was probably best. 

Shopping without Ravi was actually torturous, now. He missed the way the other so gleefully picked out his favorite snack foods, how he would stare in such concentration at the meat section, trying to find the best deal for the tastiest dish. It was almost childlike how he would put some frozen treat in the cart and look at him with a sweet, wanting smile, biting his lip as though he honestly expected the man to deny him. A ludicrous notion, as he’d never denied him anything. 

He was just getting to the stationary section when a loud notification in his pocket caused Taekwoon to pull out his phone.

SECURITY ALERT - ALARM TRIGGERED

That couldn’t possibly be anything good.

Taekwoon’s blood turned to ice in his veins and he dropped everything, running out the door as he dialed Ravi.

“Pick up, pick up.” He chanted to himself as he bolted back to his car.

The ringing stopped midway, but all he could hear was some shuffling and then, “Taek, it's them, the Italians-!”

“Ravi, get somewhere safe!” He shouted into the receiver, but the only response was the sound of the phone clattering to the carpet, a shriek of anger from Ravi, more shuffling, and some sickening sounds Taekwoon didn't want to place images to. “Ravi!”

There was a thud and then the line disconnected. Taekwoon cursed under his breath and pushed his car faster than he probably should have. He managed to avoid getting pulled over in the city, thankfully, but he had run more than a few lights. Not that he would have stopped regardless.

Once he was out on the open road he pushed his car to its maximum speed, but it was still far too long before he skidded to a stop in his own driveway, barely killing the engine and grabbing one of his pistols from under the seat before jumping out of the car. There was no other vehicle, but he could see where one had left in a hurry and gouged tracks into the gravel in his yard.

“Ravi?!” He shouted desperately as he moved through the house, sweeping the area with his gun raised, clearing each corner swiftly. He could hear barking and shuffling… it sounded like the dog was in his crate. “Ravi!”

His only answer came from Butt, who was still yipping wildly. Taekwoon could feel the panic rising in his chest when he got to their bedroom and found Ravi’s cellphone in the closet, clearly crushed underfoot. The armory door was closed, so it looked like Ravi had never made it in there.

He ran down to the basement and pulled up the security tapes, watching all the cameras at once. It had been a squad of five men all in black. Ravi had been napping on the couch, but had startled awake when they busted down the door. He'd bolted for the bedroom and dialed Taekwoon on his cell, but the men caught up with him, grabbing him the instant his hand ended up on the knob for the armory. He gritted his teeth as he watched Ravi try to fend them off with all the techniques he'd taught him, but eventually they became fed up and the largest man who’d kept to the back of the group stepped up with a baton, electricity crackling at the end of it. They'd come expecting Leo. They got Ravi instead.

Were his nails any longer, they'd have been digging into the flesh of his palm hard enough to draw blood. He followed the movement of the squad back through the house, carrying Ravi’s unconscious form and loading him into an SUV before they peeled out of the drive. He took note of the direction they’d gone and went to gather a few things.

He grabbed a duffle bag and tossed a more than reasonable number of guns and knives into it, opening an app he had hidden under a few layers of menus on his phone with his free hand. A GPS popped up with a little red blip moving rapidly away from his location. Good, Ravi had his watch on. He'd fitted it with a tiny tracking device after leaving the business just in case the worst were to ever happen. The younger man probably would have chided him for it, but after today, perhaps not.

Taekwoon wasted no time. He scooped up the dog’s kennel and headed for the organization.

***

It had been nearly a year since he’d set foot here, but it didn’t feel any different, except that now _every_ gaze in the room fell to him, knowing just who he was. The whispers started. Why was he back? Rumors would surely begin flying as people talked. People, of course, did little else.

He headed right for Hongbin’s floor, but the secretary at the main desk spotted him straight away and likely notified N. They’d never revoked his clearance, since he hadn’t been excommunicated, so the doors and elevators still opened at his whim.

When he walked into Hongbin’s office, the other man balked, the mini light he had perched between his lips slipping out of his mouth. He caught it and set it aside. “Leo, holy shit. I thought you were out. What’s going on?” He blinked, eyes tracking to the carrier in his grip. “What’s with the pup?”

“I need you to dog-sit for me.” Taekwoon said, motioning to the animal as he set him down. “His name is Butt. Don’t ask.”

“Wasn't gonna.” Hongbin said, crouching in front of the crate. “Hey little guy! Oh, he's adorable.”

“I have some business to take care of. I’ll be gone at least a day, possibly two. I’ll pay for everything he needs. I’ll also need transport.”

“Leo.” Another voice said. They turned to see that N had spoken from the doorway, sounding uncharacteristically regretful.

“N… what’s going on?” Hongbin asked, knowing immediately from the look on his boss’s face that something was wrong.

N held out his iPad, looking at the hitman. “They threatened to broadcast it everyone in the organization if I didn't find you.”

Taekwoon took the proffered tablet, holding it in front of himself. Upon the screen was the Italian he'd once stabbed in the heart. He'd apparently made a decent recovery.

“Signor Leo, we meet again.” The man drawled in his native tongue. Signor N knows what is good for his organization, clearly. I wonder if you know what is good for you and your… little pet.”

“Name your terms.” Taekwoon spat. He knew precisely where this was going.

“We are hiring you for a job.” The man replied with a gleeful little sneer. Three images superimposed themselves to the left of him on the screen. “You will take out these three troublesome bratva pakhans, drain their obocheks and deliver the money to us. In exchange, we will return your friend… relatively unharmed. But, you must take his place.”

“Just tell me where to make the drop.” Taekwoon hissed. N’s brow furrowed. He'd never known the hitman to be so compliant.

The Italian’s right eyebrow went to his hairline. “So agreeable, Signor Leo… this boy must mean a lot to you.” He laughed, and it made Taekwoon’s blood boil. “We’ll be in touch after you complete the job.”

The screen went black. As Taekwoon handed back the tablet and gathered his duffel, N followed. “Leo, I can't authorize this. It's not a proper hit, it hasn't gone through the right channels, and you're being extorted—”

“I'm not going after the bratva pakhans.” He bit back, finally turning to face him. “I'm going after the Italians. I know where they are. I just need a lift.”

“I… can't authorize that either. You can't dip into organization resources for a personal vendetta, Leo.” N, to his credit, at least looked pained to say it.

“Yes he can.” Hongbin interrupted, grabbing his own tablet and typing away for several seconds. When he stopped, N’s tablet pinged.

He furrowed his brow as he looked over the message. “What… is this?”

“I'm calling in a hit on the entire Italian mafia.” Hongbin said, beaming. “For one-thousand won.”

Taekwoon let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. “Hongbin…”

“No one else is going to take it, so you can just give it to Leo by default.” He explained to N before turning to the hitman. “I'll prep your chopper.”

N made a face, but eventually sighed, swiping over his screen several times. “It's unorthodox, but. Official channels, so, I'll allow it.”

The notification buzzed in Taekwoon’s hand. He tapped to accept the job, and N closed the listing.

“That job is going to be the talk around the watercooler for a week. They’ll think I made a typo and deleted it quickly so no one would notice.” N huffed, shaking his head. “I’ll tell everyone the truth, but… make sure that story has a good ending.”

“Will do, boss.” Taekwoon replied, squeezing Hongbin’s shoulder as he passed. “Thank you.”

“Eh, what are friends for? Aside from the dog-sitting.” Hongbin quipped with a cheeky grin. “I'll have your chopper ready within the hour, assuming you'll need an extraction, too?”

“Yeah, you can keep him close.” Taekwoon told him. “But I have something I need to see to, first. I’ll meet him by the docks in an hour.”

“You know… they have to be considering you'll try something like this. They'll be expecting you.” N warned.

“I know.” Taekwoon said, his tone hard. “But it won't matter.”

Without a moment more to spare, he was out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you thought I was going to make you wait for this? Nah, I just split it up due to the horrendous length. I was nearly finished when I posted the first chapter. Enjoy~

Taekwoon had not expected to ever have to set foot in this building again, but he had to be sure. The Italians had, once more, discovered where he lived, and the only connection he had to his former life, now, had been rekindled in the form of his contact with Kihyun.

Past or no past, he would kill the man if he had brought this upon Ravi.

It did not take him long to find the man. He was at his post on the executive floor of the Chae Enterprises building with another, younger man. The moment Taekwoon rounded the corner, the one who didn’t recognize him drew his gun. Taekwoon had his pointed toward him before he even had the safety off.

“No, Changkyun, don’t shoot, don’t shoot.” Kihyun said, raising a hand to the other guard’s chest to quell him. “Leo… what are you doing here? I thought… you said you were out.”

“I am.” Taekwoon said, crossing the hallway quickly. His gun stayed trained on the one he’d called Changkyun as he slammed Kihyun into the nearest wall, pinning him there with his forearm against his windpipe. He choked, scrabbling for breath. “I am going to ask you a question, and you are going to answer honestly. Did you contact the Italian mafia?”

“Ki-!” Changkyun raised his gun again, but it wasn’t a clean shot. He stood, frozen and terrified, firearm shaking in front of him.

“The… what? W-why would I? I d-don’t understand, L-Leo...” Kihyun wheezed. “N-not even my boss… d-deals much with the Italians th-these days-!”

Taekwoon stepped back, his arm dropping. Kihyun gasped for air, rubbing his throat. “If you or your boss sold me out, I’ll kill you. Do you understand?”

“I didn’t!” Kihyun cried before a cough stole his next words. He swallowed. “I may have seen one of their lower-ranked liaisons at your gala, though. I didn’t say a word to him, I swear.”

Taekwoon’s eyes narrowed. So, they’d found him through the gala. Of course. He knew public events came with risk. He glowered. “I’m going to have a word with your boss, and then I have business to take care of with the Italians. If you value your coworker’s lives, you’ll keep them away from me on my way out.”

“O-okay.” Kihyun murmured softly, still rubbing at his neck. Taekwoon brushed past them, Changkyun going to his side once he no longer stood between them.

Moments later, Taekwoon let himself into the office of Boss Chae. The secretary had been easy enough to shoo away with a flash of his firearm. And in the room, he only had a single guard.

The guard, to his credit, was on high alert as soon as Taekwoon entered the room. His hand went for his gun as he stepped in front of his boss. He could have easily shot the man before he ever drew it, but he wasn’t keen on going against him hand-to-hand; his hulking figure spoke to a great deal of strength, and his training had obviously been elite if he had earned a spot at the Chae boss’s right hand.

“Tell your dog to settle down. I’m not here to harm you.” Taekwoon sniped.

“Wonho.” Hyungwon whispered, tossing his chin to indicate he should step back.

Taekwoon didn’t miss how the other’s hesitant expression lighted on more than platonic concern as his eyes tracked over his boss, though he did what he asked. The back of Hyungwon’s hand softly raked over the bodyguard’s reassuringly, his gaze flickering over the man for a flash of a second before returning to the hitman. Hm, interesting.

“You know who I am?” Taekwoon asked pointedly.

“The one they call Leo.” Hyungwon said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs. “They say you’re the greatest assassin in all of Asia. Quite a title.”

“And an outdated one. This job I did for you. It’s my last. I’m only here to tell you what I told your father.” Taekwoon said, his tone icy. “Forget my name, forget my face. Scour my very existence from your memory. I stood in this room and told your father and every other boss that if I set foot in this building again, it would be to raze it to the ground. I do not plan on making any further exceptions.”

“And I don’t plan on calling on your services ever again.” Hyungwon assured casually, appearing unfettered as he laced his fingers together over his knee. “So we have an understanding. I’d also like to thank you for those services, as well as apologize for my late father’s actions following your final job for him. Kihyun informed me of what happened. He was clearly desperate to have my uncle’s death appear as an accident, and it clouded his judgment in many aspects. I hope you won’t let his poor judgement reflect on my character.”

“Frankly, I don’t care about your character. As far as I am concerned, you are a shadow of a life I no longer live.” Taekwoon bit back, turning to go. He paused at the door, however, looking over his shoulder. “You may want to cease any dealings with the Italians, as well. Their empire is about to crumble.”

“Just like the great Romans, hm? It was only a matter of time. History repeating itself. I won’t dwell on it.” Hyungwon said, smirking. “ _Ignavi coram morte quidem animam trahunt, audaces autem illam non saltem advertunt._ "

Taekwoon huffed a laugh, impressed. “ _Utinam populus unam cervicem haberet._ ”

With that, he took his leave, with no intention of ever returning.

***

Taekwoon had initially expected the cocky Italian bastards to be docked in Busan just as they had the first time. But the little red blip on his phone screen showed they were taking Ravi to the Seoul docks… which likely meant they had planned on whisking Taekwoon away as close to home as possible, giving him as little time to escape as they could. Once out to sea, he was essentially trapped. Even now, rescuing Ravi was going to be a difficult task, but not impossible. He would have moved the heavens to get him back, so this was no great feat.

“The closer you get, the more danger you put yourself in.” Taekwoon said to the pilot through the microphone on his headset. “Just drop me here.”

“If I fly by fast enough they won't sense anything amiss.” The pilot told him. He did have an innocuous “Helicopter Tours” sign on the side panel of the door, after all. “Just be ready to jump.”

“You're a good man.” Taekwoon patted his shoulder, then stripped off his own headset and headed back into the cabin to start strapping up. He started with two shotguns, several pistols, at least six knives and his suppressed UMP 45, a personal favorite. He tore open the door, peering out across the water. The sun was just setting, staining the sky in gorgeous hues of red and orange.

“Aim for the anchor lines!” The pilot shouted as they approached the yacht.

“This isn't my first rodeo.” Taekwoon quipped back, offering a small solute before jumping.

He broke the surface tension of the water with a few quick, suppressed shots of his UMP, torpedoing gracefully into the sea with hardly a sound. Several fish had scattered from the hail of bullets, leaving the water around him dark and empty, He found one of the anchor lines and grabbed hold, using it to guide his swim to the surface. He took a quiet breath when he reached the air, listening. The guards seemed to be tittering over the helicopter, but dismissed it once it passed by. Apparently it wasn't entirely uncommon to see tour choppers around here, especially around sunset.

Taekwoon adjusted his gloves, wrapped his hands around the anchor chain, and began to climb. The soft clink of the shifting metal was hardly noticeable over the lapping waves, and he wasn't discovered. He slinked over the anchor well in the side of the hull and used it to lift himself up onto the guardrail, peeking along the deck. There were several guards spaced some meters apart, all making rounds. He would have to take them all out without allowing them to alert the others, or else he would be putting Ravi at risk.

He took a breath, then let it out, trying to clear all those distantly buzzing thoughts in his head. It was just him, and his task. He'd been out of practice for a year, but it wasn't the kind of skill set one easily forgot. One more deep breath.

The last rays of the sun sank below the horizon. A beat later, he moved.

One of the guards’ paths crossed in front of him and he snapped out like a predator lying in wait, breaking his neck before he could even react and leaving him tucked in some forgotten corner behind a stack of buoys. He let his UMP hang on its sling at his side and pulled out one of his trench knives, one with blackened metal that wouldn't reflect light. He snuck up behind the next guard and covered his mouth before plunging the blade into his chest, waiting for him to go entirely limp before pulling it out and dragging him around a darkened corner.

A half-dozen more guards fell before the deck was clear, and with that, he moved into the main hall of the ship. He slipped his UMP into the ready position and crept toward the door, opening it slowly. No guards in that hall, but he could hear their footfalls and idle chatter nearby. 

Sweeping the hallways like a one-man SEAL team, he traversed the upper levels of the ship with eerie silence and deadly efficiency. It took him no more than two shots to down each guard, none of them even able to lift their own weapons in time to return fire before he killed them. He'd taken down at least a dozen before he found himself in front of a rather ornate door inlaid with gold filigree. He could hear voices on the other side.

“I have every confidence he will complete the job. The white-haired boy is obviously important to him.” He heard a familiar voice say. The Italian he'd once stabbed in the back of a limo. “Taking him appears to have been more lucrative than taking Signor Leo himself.”

Another man in the room snorted. “Who would have thought the famous Leo was _un frocio_?”

“To be fair, most of these pretty-boy Koreans look like women anyway. You would think they were allergic to facial hair.” The older man quipped back. They both laughed.

Taekwoon’s anger did not simmer. It did not burn. It was a harsh, bitter coldness that swept across any in his path. It was chilling, his blank expression and dead eyes giving no indication of just what he had in store for these wicked men. He let his UMP hang once more at his side and switched to his sidearm, cocking it. The breath he took then was not as measured as before. It trembled with rage.

His foot met the door. 

The men lurched back, startled. The Don was behind his desk, feet up, and nearly fell out of his chair righting himself. The man from the limo, bulkier and older than his boss, was off to the left. He reached for his gun.

“Was my warning not enough?” He snarled in Italian. A gunshot. The bullet from Taekwoon’s gun lodged into the bigger man’s arm and caused him to drop his own with a shout. “Was I not perfectly clear?” The second shot hit the young Don as he dove for the intercom on the desk in front of him. The bullet sunk into his shoulder and he lurched back in his chair, clutching the wound.

“S-signor Leo-!” The Don blubbered, scrabbling out of his chair and falling to the floor, trying desperately to put distance between them.

“Shut up.” Taekwoon hissed, firing again. The shot hit the older Italian guard in the kneecap, causing him to topple to the ground, just out of his gun’s reach. “I'm not here to wax poetic about revenge. I don't want to hear your fucking sniveling.”

His next shot hit the older Italian square between the eyes, and he slumped to the floor with a sickening thud. The Don yelped, skittering back toward the far wall.

“Please, Signor Leo… I will pay you anything, any amount of money—”

“I am not here to negotiate.” Taekwoon replied icily, leveling his pistol on the man’s shaking form. “I'm here for my boyfriend.”

The Don sobbed another plea, but it was cut short with a single shot to his forehead. He dropped to the ground, dead, and the room fell eerily silent. Taekwoon didn’t even take any pleasure in it. He just dropped the magazine out of his pistol, loaded another, pulled back the slide and went in search of Ravi.

It did not take him long to find him. He was holed up in one of the lower rooms, tied to a chair. Taekwoon wrenched the door open and shoved his way in.

Ravi looked up wearily. His face was bloody, the white fabric tied tightly at his mouth mottled with crimson. His eyes were hard and hateful, but when he saw just who was before him, they softened.

“Ravi… thank god, Ravi.” Taekwoon pulled out his knife and cut the bindings swiftly, first his feet, then his hands before pulling the fabric out of his mouth. He sheathed his knife, then held Ravi’s face in both his hands, looking him over. His left eye was bruised, his lip bloody, but nothing appeared to be broken.

The younger man dove forward, but they met halfway, kissing heatedly, as though there had been months between their last meeting and this moment. The coppery tang against Taekwoon’s tongue made him want to kill every last one of them all over again. When they finally pulled back for air, Ravi was all but gasping.

“Taek, the Don, he’s—”

“Dead, Ravi. They're all dead.” Taekwoon assured, soothing a hand through his hair. “Come on, can you stand? We're getting out of here.”

Ravi nodded, letting Taekwoon help him to his feet. He was a little shaky, but mostly uninjured. “They said they were making you do some job… and that when you finally came for me they were going to kill me and then you. They wanted to make you suffer.”

“I assumed as much, which is why I came straight here.” Taekwoon wrapped his hand around the watch on Ravi’s wrist. “There's a gps tracker in it. I added it later, not when I first got it. Sorry I never told you.”

Ravi let out a breathless laugh. “You know, considering the circumstances, I'm not even upset.”

“Good.” Taekwoon kissed him one more time, taking his hand and arming himself with a pistol in the other, just in case. “Let’s go home.”

But when they turned toward the door, it was at the exact same moment that a guard, likely one of the last remaining alive, rounded the corner. He spotted them and panicked, lifting his firearm.

Taekwoon dove, wrapping his arms around Ravi and turning them both swiftly so that he was between the gunman and his lover as he raised his pistol and fired.

Two gunshots rang out in quick succession and Ravi lurched in his grip. The man in the doorway fell over, dead… but Ravi’s knees buckled and he crumpled, Taekwoon dropping his gun to hold him and ease him gently to the ground.

“Ravi? Ravi, no!” Taekwoon’s hand went to his side and it came back red. He pressed his palm against the wound, pulling out his cellphone with his free hand. “Ravi, stay with me… look at me.”

“T-taek—” Ravi bit out in a pained voice. He wheezed for air, gasps wet and shallow. Taekwoon felt his heart fall into his stomach.

The line connected. He spoke into the phone. “Hongbin, contact my pilot. I need an immediate extraction. Prep a medical team as well. Have him bring one if he can.”

“Already had them prepped and ready at the docks just in case.” Hongbin said through the phone. “Sit tight. Evac in ten.”

Ten minutes felt like an eternity, but he would take it. He pocketed his phone, turning his attention back to the man before him. “Ravi… I need to move you. It's going to hurt, but I need you to stay with me.”

Ravi nodded deliriously, taking in more wheezing, wet breaths. Taekwoon gritted his teeth. It sounded as though his lung had been punctured, which meant he needed to get to a hospital fast.

He whispered an apology as he lifted Ravi bridal-style, letting his hand rest against the wound to keep pressure on it as he held him up. The younger man wailed in pain, but curled against Taekwoon, not fighting him.

The hitman moved swiftly through the cabin and out onto the deck, searching the skies for the chopper. He couldn't hear it, yet, which meant it wasn't close.

Taekwoon cursed under his breath and climbed the steps along the side of the bridge to get to the empty helicopter pad. He would have taken the chopper on the opposite pad and flown it himself, but he couldn't risk leaving Ravi unattended in the back. He knelt and laid the other man over his lap, checking his condition. He was still conscious but his pallor was concerningly pale.

“Are you still with me, love?” Taekwoon asked softly, blinking away the tears in his eyes, stinging in a way that was foreign to him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried. It had easily been a lifetime ago. “Help will be here soon. Please don't leave me.”

His voice had been so utterly broken that Ravi’s hand pawed at the air until it found his, holding him as tightly as he was able. “Listen. Taek, listen to me.”

Taekwoon’s eyes hadn't left his. He shook his head. “Don't. Please don’t.”

“I need you to listen. None of this… is your fault. It doesn't matter if it was some mafioso, or a drunk driver, or illness, because bad things happen to people all the time. That doesn't… mean it's on your head.”

“Ravi—”

“Stop.” The younger man cut him off, wincing when he tried to sit up and his wound protested. “I just… you need to hear this. Bad things happen. And if I die today, y-you know, that would suck, but… I could die happy because I had you. S-sometimes people like you and me, who see the worst of the world, we forget what it's like to have happiness. But you gave me that. The last… the last year of m-my life with you has been the best thing I c-could have ever hoped for. When you found me, you could have just… walked on by. I p-probably would have been dead within a week. Whether from the cold, or starvation, or from a shitty old John looking for another p-piece of the good old times. But… you saved me. You gave me a home, you accepted me… you _loved_ me, and it was more than I c-could have ever dreamed. S-so if I only get a year of that, all right. It was more than I felt I deserved.”

“Ravi, please…” Taekwoon hissed brokenly, but the other man didn't stop.

“I just. I don't wanna leave you.” Ravi blinked, and tears streamed down his face. “I love you so much. I could have loved you forever. But if it's my time, then we have to accept it, and I want you to—”

“No.” Taekwoon snapped ferociously. “I won't accept anything, and neither will you. You fight, dammit. Fight.”

Ravi’s eyes fluttered, but he held the other’s gaze. “Don't worry, Taek. I'll fight. But only because you taught me how.”

Taekwoon pressed a kiss against the back of Ravi’s hand and sobbed into it, his other not easing up the pressure on the wound. He could feel the blood leaking out under his palm and it felt like he was witnessing his lover’s very life eek away. He pushed his hand harder against the flow, as if he could will the blood back into his body.

Blessedly, the chopper arrived in under ten minutes, and Ken jumped out onto the helipad, assessing the situation. “Heard you were back, Leo. What the hell happened?”

“He was shot, I'm fairly certain the bullet hit his lung.” Taekwoon shouted over the deafening blades. They both carried Ravi to the chopper, setting him up on the gurney there. Once the doors slid closed, the pilot took to the air.

“Shit, this is… really not good.” Ken grimaced, grabbing his medical kit.

“ _Save him_ , Ken.” Taekwoon hissed, an order and a desperate plea all in one.

Ken stared at him for a moment, and he understood. Finally, he nodded, and got to work.

A powder coagulant stemmed the blood flow from the outside, but the bullet inside was still an issue. He didn't want to remove it until he was at the hospital, since that would only worsen the blood loss, which was already looking critical. He’d also felt a broken rib, which there was nothing he could do about until the bullet was out.

Hands covered in gore, Ken wiped his brow on his forearm. “He’s losing too much blood.”

He rifled through his kit, but he knew there wasn't anything else to help.

“Give me that.” Taekwoon snapped. He ripped the medkit from his hands and grabbed the IV, finding a vein in his arm before jabbing the needle in and taping it down. He did the same for Ravi, holding up the tube until the red liquid snaked through it and into his lover’s arm.

“Leo, are you sure that’s—?”

“I have O-Negative blood.” Taekwoon explained. He was a universal donor, but regardless, he knew Ravi was also Type O. 

 

_It had been months prior. Ravi was sitting on the couch reading a music magazine he was subscribed to. Butt was lying on his chest snoring. Taekwoon remembered the pang of fondness in his ribcage when he saw them._

_“Oh-ho, looks like I need to get to work on more songs. According to this, it's a great month for Type-O’s creative juices to get flowing.” His tone was sarcastic, accompanied with an incredulous snort._

_“I never understood those superstitions. I'm also Type-O, but I'm not outgoing at all.” Taekwoon replied, amused._

_“You are? Well, they say Type-O’s are good with other Type-O’s, and look at us.” Ravi said._

_Taekwoon just leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Maybe not all wrong, then.”_

 

Taekwoon’s free hand held fast to the younger man’s, holding his gaze, though it was delirious and hazy, now. “Please hold on for me, love.”

Ravi’s head bobbed in something like a nod. His speech was slurred, but he forced out the words. “Thank you… for coming for me...”

“How could I possibly do anything else?” Taekwoon whispered, leaning down to kiss the hand he was holding so desperately onto.

Once they arrived at the hospital, he followed Ravi as far as the OR doors, knowing he couldn’t go any further. He and Ken found a bathroom to wash the blood off their hands, and eventually made their way to the waiting room. A nurse came out at one point to speak with Ken, but after that, they didn’t hear anything for hours.

“The longer they make you wait, the better, usually.” Ken told him, trying to sound reassuring. “It means he didn’t just flatline. It means he’s fighting.”

Somehow, it brought him comfort, however small.

Ken eventually took his leave, at Taekwoon’s insistence, when he promised he would keep them updated. The medic wished him well with a hand on his shoulder before heading out. Taekwoon didn’t eat. He didn’t sleep. He sat, and he waited.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the doctor called his name. He bolted up immediately.

“How is he?” Taekwoon asked, wringing his hands.

The doctor frowned. “He’s stable, and coming out of surgery now. The bullet lodged into his eighth rib, cracked it right in half and the splintered bone punctured his lung. We were able to salvage the lung, repair the rib with some metal screws and remove the bullet. He lost a considerable amount of blood, but it’s my understanding you gave him a field transfusion?”

Taekwoon nodded. “Yes, I’m O-negative, and he’s also Type O.”

The doctor hummed. “I have no doubts that you saved his life. He’s lucky he had a universal donor who knew what to do.”

“I did what I could.” Taekwoon replied dismissively.

“My nurse spoke with your paramedic friend as well, he was integral in stabilizing the patient. The prognosis is good.” The doctor said, not beating around any bushes, blessedly. “He’ll have a long road to recovery, but he’ll live, and he should be relatively back to normal in a few months, give or take, with the right physical therapy.”

“He’ll have the best.” Taekwoon murmured, a promise.

“We’re going to monitor him for a few days to ensure there’s no fluid building up in his lungs, and we’ll have him on a blood-thinner to prevent clots, but barring complications, he can go home by the end of the week.” The doctor continued.

“Thank you, doctor. When… can I see him?” Taekwoon asked softly.

“He should be in his room now. He won’t be awake for a few hours, but you can be there with him.” The doctor explained.

Taekwoon nodded, and let himself be led down the hall. The doctor left him at the door with a small nod, and he went in alone.

It was hard to see Ravi like that… sleeping anything other than peacefully, bandaged and bruised and stuck with so many IVs. He wanted to wrap him up and shield him from the world. But… he couldn’t. So, he pulled a chair over, held his motionless hand, and waited.

***

There was a sweet nurse who came in and checked on Ravi once an hour, who smiled at Taekwoon in a way that told him she knew they weren’t brothers like he’d said on the intake form. She was sympathetic and kind and didn’t try to engage in small talk once she realized he was utterly uninterested.

When Ravi finally awoke, it wasn’t all at once. He came to for a second or two, blinking and delirious, before fading out again. When he finally awoke for more than a minute, he was horrendously thirsty. Taekwoon took care of him, babied him, even, never leaving his side. He slept in the blinks between consciousness, waking every time the nurse came in or when Ravi stirred.

Ravi wasn’t fully aware until late in the day, when the anaesthesia had fully worn off and the painkillers kicked in. He was a little woozy from the medication, but largely self-aware. Once he’d gulped down a ton of water, he managed to speak.

“Taek.” Was all he said, at first, smiling at the man.

Taekwoon just grinned back. “Good morning, love.”

“Mm, have you even left that chair?” He teased.

“No.” The hitman smirked. “Why would I? My whole world’s right here.”

Ravi snorted. “You might think m’gonna forget that cheesy shit because I’m doped up but… I’m gonna use that against you later.”

Taekwoon laughed. “Good, I look forward to it.”

A little while later, the nurse came in to let them know he had more visitors. Taekwoon assumed they were probably for him, and excused himself while the nurse changed Ravi’s bandages. He was likely going to lose his mind if he had to watch Ravi wince and whine with every movement.

He stepped outside to see Hongbin, Ken and even N all standing there.

“What are you all doing here?” Taekwoon asked, genuinely confused.

“Well, you’re kind of like family to us… and well, it’s your ‘brother’ in there.” Hongbin said, actually doing air-quotes around the word, not believing it for a second, clearly. “So we’re here to check on you both.”

“I… don’t know what to say.” Taekwoon admitted. He wasn’t used to being the one at a loss for words.

“I told you he would be completely confused.” Ken quipped, smirking.

“To be fair, he’s never known us outside the business.” N spoke up.

“Oh! That’s right, almost forgot. Here, your fee.” Hongbin said, handing him an American dollar. “I happened to have this from my recent trip abroad. It's worth a little more than a thousand won. Keep the change, as a tip, for giving those bastards hell.”

Taekwoon snorted, shaking his head as he took the bill. “Thank you, Hongbin.”

“So, Jung Ravi, right?” The techie asked, quirking a brow. “I remember processing that paperwork. I figured some of it was important but, wasn't my place.”

“Sorry for keeping you in the dark, but-”

“We’re the last people you need to explain yourself to.” N interrupted.

“It was obviously to prevent shit like this, we know.” Hongbin smiled. “None of us even knew you were… you know. Honestly I didn't think you even felt human emotions.”

“I definitely thought you were a robot.” Ken piped up. The four of them laughed.

“I'm not gay, exactly, I just. I never cared about anyone until Ravi.” Taekwoon explained softly. “But his entire family disowned him for being who he is. We're all the other has.”

“So you've been living your last year of retirement with the love of your life and a cute dog? Literally never would have guessed.” Hongbin replied. “But, it sounds like the good life. I'm glad you found that. Both of you.”

“I'm only pissed those mafiosi fucks turned on you like this. It's dirty.” Ken muttered. “What are you going to do about the rest of them?”

Taekwoon frowned. “The Don’s oldest son is four and his mother died in childbirth. If he wants to nurse a grudge for his entire life, he's welcome to track me down in twenty years. In the meantime, everyone of consequence in that family is dead.”

Hongbin snorted. “Well you certainly sent a message to the rest of the bosses. They'd be idiots to even sneeze in your direction after this.”

“Well, Chae knows better, and I’m on the Russians’ good sides. The Chinese probably don’t like me, though.” Taekwoon regaled. “It can’t be helped. Maybe my reputation has actually bought us some peace and quiet this time.”

“Mr. Jung? You can go back in.” The kind nurse piped up as she left the room.

“So, do we get to meet him?” N teased, a rare smirk on his face.

Taekwoon thought for a moment. “Let me tell him first.”

They nodded, and he entered the room alone.

“Taek.” Ravi grunted, forcing a smile. “That nurse is friendly but no amount of kindness can make that process not hurt.”

“I’m sorry, love.” Taekwoon murmured, sitting down next to him and taking his hand into his own. “Are you in a lot of pain?”

“A bit, yeah, though the meds are kicking back in.” Ravi replied.

“Good.” Taekwoon’s thumb rubbed over the back of his hand. “I’m just glad you’re still with me.”

Ravi sighed, looking at the other man with an earnest expression. “Listen, Taek. What you had to do… I’m sorry you had to… become that person again.”

Taekwoon’s expression was agonized as he pressed a kiss to the back of Ravi’s hand. “I never stopped being that person, Ravi. I only put him away. In one year, or ten years, or thirty years, I would kill a hundred people or die a thousand times if it meant your safety.”

The younger man huffed, but winced when the action caused him pain in his chest. “You really are a huge sap, no matter if everyone thinks you’re a cold-blooded killer.”

“There’s room for me to be both.” Taekwoon replied, his free hand running gently over Ravi’s arm. “Please take it easy. I’ll bring you home as soon as they let me.”

“You can go home and get some sleep, you know.” Ravi told him. “Who’s gonna take care of Butt?”

Taekwoon looked at him like he had four heads. “I’ll leave this building when you do, or in a bodybag.” He admonished. “And your little brat is fine, my colleagues are looking after him. They’d, um. Actually like to meet you.”

“They’re here?” Ravi asked, cocking his head, but only just. “Your colleagues?”

“A couple of them. The medic from the helicopter that helped me stabilize you, he’s patched me up before, too. And the guy who does my security. Plus, my boss. Well, former boss.” Taekwoon explained.

Ravi smiled. “Yeah, I’d love to meet them.”

Taekwoon grinned, pressing another kiss to the back of Ravi’s hand.

“Oh, you’re a little loopy on meds right now probably, but don’t forget to call me Leo around them.” He reminded him before letting go to pad over to the door. He poked his head out into the hall for a moment and then opened the door fully. Three strangers walked in, and he closed the door behind them.

“Hi.” Ravi said a bit meekly from the bed. Taekwoon’s colleagues were all gorgeous… but they looked fairly normal. There was nothing particularly unsettling about any of them that screamed ‘I work with professional killers for a living’.

Hongbin positively beamed. “So you’re the one Leo was building that fortress around, hm? I processed your papers, and installed the security. I’m Hongbin.”

“Nice to meet you.” Ravi replied quietly. Taekwoon sat on the bed next to him and ran a hand through his hair, which instantly put him at ease.

“I’m N, Leo’s boss. Sort of.” Said the one on the far right. He had a more serious face than the other two, but it was obvious he was always working to school it, a grin constantly threatening the corners of his mouth. “Good to meet the man who convinced my best gun to retire. You were very clearly worth it.”

That made Ravi smile, even if he turned a little pink.

“I’m Ken, we’ve met. Since I’ve been covered in blood from both of you, on different occasions, I’d say we’re already somewhat well-acquainted.” Said the last man, the one with the lightest hair.

Everyone laughed, but the action caused Ravi to cringe again, which just made Taekwoon dote over him some more.

“I left Butt with Hyuk, and he’ll come by later when you’re ready to go home.” Hongbin explained.

“Hyuk is my weapons guy.” Taekwoon clarified to Ravi, who nodded in understanding.

“Well it’s… good to meet all of you.” Ravi said. “It’s nice to not be a secret from everyone in Leo’s life.”

That had them all smiling, even N, but it was Hongbin who spoke. “Oh, he’s precious. I can see why you fell for him.”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes, but the look he gave Ravi was fond.

“You can rest assured we will protect your identity as avidly as we do Leo’s.” N said then, ever the professional.

“Thanks.” Ravi murmured, leaning his head back into Taekwoon’s touch. He was dead tired.

“Well, I think we’ve outstayed our welcome.” Ken teased, smirking. “I know you’re out, Leo, but… if you ever need anything, you know who to call.”

“Thank you.” Taekwoon replied with a meaningful smile. It was the first genuine one they’d ever seen from the man in all their years working with him.

They took their leave with small waves and well-wishes, and soon it was just Ravi and Taekwoon again. The latter curled up next to Ravi on the bed, opposite from his wounds and well out of the way of his IVs… and even if the nurse woke them every hour, he would cherish this closeness, something he was terrified to have almost lost.

***

Two days later, Ravi was given the all-clear to go home. Hyuk met them with Taekwoon’s Porsche and little Butt bundled up in his arms. The dog went wild when he saw his parents, trying to wriggle out of the man’s grasp, yipping all the while.

“Geez, okay, calm down buddy, I know your dads are here, gosh.” Hyuk soothed, handing the dog over to the hitman. He looked to Ravi, smiling. “Hey, I’m Hyuk, the weapons guy. You must be Ravi.”

“Y-yeah… um. Nice to meet you.” He was a little preoccupied petting Butt and letting him sniff his hand from over Taekwoon’s shoulder, but he managed a grin. “Thanks for watching him.”

“Oh he was no trouble at all. Between me and Hongbin, he’s been spoiled all week. Also, he knows what a cat is now. That was an adventure.” Hyuk said.

Ravi chuckled, only cringing a little. “I’m sure it was.”

Taekwoon worked on soothing Butt. “Thanks for bringing my car.”

“Yeah, no problem. Hongbin’s gonna pick me up.” Hyuk handed him the keys. “Maybe one of these days you’ll let me drive the Aston Martin.”

“Maybe Ravi’s, his is automatic and you’re shit at driving a stick.” Taekwoon smirked.

“Okay I stalled that _one_ time, I was new to it!” He protested. “And anyway, you bought your boyfriend his own? Shit, where can I get a boyfriend like you?”

“Sorry, all mine.” Ravi teased, climbing into the car with Taekwoon’s help when the man opened the door for him.

“Damn. I mean, I did always think you were hot.” Hyuk admitted, wagging his eyebrows. “Kidding. I mean, you are, but, you know. Not my fancy.”

“Not into men? You're missing out.” Ravi joked.

“Oh no, I like men just fine. Only I’m not into quiet types.” Hyuk winked. “Anyway, the crate is in the back for the little monster. Drive safe, I’m gonna go meet Hongbin down the street.”

“All right. Thank you again.” Taekwoon said earnestly.

“Anytime, Leo. I’m just a call away.” Hyuk reminded him before taking off with a wave.

Taekwoon sighed when he finally got into the car, crated the dog and closed the door, making sure Ravi was situated. He was going to have to drive rather carefully… precious, fragile cargo.

“So… your colleagues all seem really nice. And normal.” Ravi smiled at him. “You know, for hitmen.”

Taekwoon chuckled. “Well, _they_ don’t kill people. Except maybe N. He’s killed way more people than I ever could in my lifetime. That guy is scary. He’s in management now, though.”

Ravi made a dubious face. “Regardless, it’s clear they care about you, in their own way. Maybe your job wasn’t as isolating as you thought.”

“Maybe.” Taekwoon replied, resting his hand on Ravi’s thigh. “Let’s go home.”

Ravi nodded, smiling and laying his hand over Taekwoon’s.

***

Ravi’s recovery, despite that it went well, was often brutal. Physical therapy was particularly difficult, and he was devastated that he couldn’t rap the way he used to right away. He practiced his breathing exercises religiously while he was working on mixes, hoping to get his lungs back to normal as soon as possible.

As the months went on, he made a remarkable recovery. Taekwoon had played his part, of course, making sure Ravi was always on task but didn’t push himself too hard, kept up with his medicine and, as promised, ensured he had the best physical therapy money could buy. Soon, the lunar new year was approaching, which marked a year since Taekwoon had left his old life behind him to start a new one with Ravi. This year, it meant just as much, knowing how lucky he was to still have the man in his life. He was planning on stocking up on a few non-perishable items before the stores started running low, rifling through the pantry when Ravi spoke.

“Why don’t you… invite your colleagues?” Ravi suggested earnestly. “You cooked far too much for two people last time, anyway, and they were there for us after the incident. I feel like we should repay their kindness.”

Normally, Taekwoon would have brushed off the suggestion without a second thought. But Ravi was right… they had been there for him, in a way he never would have expected. It was the least they could do.

“I’ll call them.” Taekwoon promised. He was sure it was likely that none of them had families to go home to, just as he did not… it was something the organization looked for when recruiting. Regardless, he was certain at least one or two of them would decline.

Color him surprised when every single one of them claimed they’d be delighted to attend.

 

A week later, the two of them were rushing around the kitchen, weaving around each other as they worked to prepare everything. It was a little stressful, though Taekwoon was perfectly calm. Ravi, however, was a bit on edge.

“It doesn’t need to be the end-all-and-be-all of dinners, love. They have nothing to judge it by. They probably haven’t been to a Lunar New Year celebration in years.” Taekwoon chided when Ravi rearranged the place settings at the dining table for a third time that hour.

“So, none of your colleagues have families, and you never bothered to invite them over?” Ravi said, the pitch of his voice rising in accusation. He was only taking out his stress on Taekwoon, the other knew, but he allowed him his anger.

“We’re not… we weren’t friends, Ravi… we were people who worked together.” Taekwoon told him. “Two of them gave me the tools to murder people, one gave me the people to murder and the other patched me up when the people I murdered try to murder me back. What was I supposed to say? Oh, hey, Hyuk, thanks for that new machine gun, oh yeah, would you like to have dinner at my place sometime?”

“Yes!” Ravi huffed, knowing he was being unreasonable. “They’re still people.”

“People who helped me _murder other people_.” Taekwoon reminded him. “We aren’t exactly social.”

“Well you’re social now, so go get me the other table runner.” Ravi whined.

Taekwoon shook his head in disbelief, but obliged. If someone had told him two years ago this was going to be his life, he would have laughed in their face. But now that he was here, he wouldn’t have traded it for anything in the world.

An hour later, the doorbell rang, sending Butt into a barking frenzy. Taekwoon hissed at him to heel, and he did, looking a little crestfallen as Taekwoon opened the door.

“Hey, Leo.” Hongbin greeted with a beaming smile. “Wow, smells amazing in here. I brought a Yut Nori set, hope that’s okay.”

“How traditional. That’s great, thanks. Come on in.” Taekwoon said, stepping aside. The dog let out a little yip behind him upon spotting the familiar human, wagging his stubby tail.

“It’s Butt! My favorite little bulldog! How’s my buddy?” Hongbin cooed, fussing over the dog as he greeted him.

“Hongbin is here.” Taekwoon called to Ravi, who emerged from the kitchen to welcome him as well.

The next to arrive were Ken and Hyuk, bringing with them supplies for a “moon house”, which they insisted on setting up in the backyard while the food finished cooking. Taekwoon left them to their own devices, but ended up running out to help them assemble the thing when it was looking a bit disastrous from the window.

N was the last to arrive. He stood in the doorway, offering a small grin and a bottle of wine.

They sat around the table and ate, conversing animatedly. Hongbin was babbling about some computer program but Ravi seemed utterly fascinated, actually asking questions and offering input. N and Leo had begun theorizing about the impact the recent changes in mafia leadership would have on the underground marker, but they were hissed at by Hyuk and Ken not to talk about work. After that, they ended up talking about classical music, as they were both fans.

“And do you just listen, or do you also play?” N asked, eyeing the gorgeous piano in the living room.

“It isn’t just for show, no.” Taekwoon admitted. “Though I play the classics less and less these days.”

“Oh? You should play something for us.” N said with a conspiratorial smirk.

Taekwoon laughed hesitantly. “I’m not all that amazing.”

“Don’t lie.” Ravi sniped from across the table, joining the conversation at a suspiciously perfect moment (thanks to Hongbin noticing the shift in tone, no doubt).

“Aw, come on Leo, you should play for us.” Hyuk wheedled. 

“All right, but it has to be one of Ravi’s songs.” Taekwoon smirked.

“Oh, throw me under the bus.” Ravi huffed. “Fine, let’s do it. One of the duets.”

“Wait, you two compose together?” Ken asked. “Okay, I’m just going to say it. That’s adorable.”

Ravi couldn’t help the fondness in his smile then. “Yeah, it’s, uh. Well, it was a pastime of mine, and Leo set me up a studio so we could record, and I post it all on YouTube, SoundCloud and iTunes. It’s nothing big or whatever, we have like, I don’t know, a couple hundred thousand followers?”

N raised his eyebrows, watching the two of them over his wine glass. “That’s fairly impressive.”

Ravi shrugged. “Tell that to my ad revenue. It’s low.”

Hongbin chucked. “Well, let’s hear what a ‘couple hundred thousand’ people find so impressive.”

Taekwoon shrugged, crossing the room and sitting down at the piano, Ravi standing next to him. Their guests followed them into the living room, dispersing among the two sofas. Taekwoon stretched his neck, cracked his wrists and took a breath before he started playing, singing in time with his fingers moving across the keys. All of his colleagues looked incredibly surprised to hear that voice come out of the man they knew as a killer, but when Ravi started rapping, their faces were fairly priceless.

By the end of it, they actually applauded softly, a little dazed.

“So, um. You’re taking that on the road, right?” Ken piped up, only half-joking.

“You are both really quite good.” N said, all-business as always as he took a sip of wine. “I look forward to you both getting a record deal.”

They all laughed about it, but N’s face didn’t reflect any indication that he was kidding.

The rest of the evening was spent in revelry. They played several heated rounds of Yut Nori, and learned the hard way just how competitive Hyuk and Taekwoon could be, the latter even playing a little dirty, which endlessly amused his former boss.

When it was dark, they all went outside to set the moon house ablaze, watching it burn and huddling close for warmth with hot chocolates and fluffy blankets. It was late by the time everyone said their goodbyes, but they all thanked the two for having them, and Taekwoon even found himself promising they would do it again next year. Ravi just smiled fondly, because seeing the man he loved open himself up to others like that was truly a beautiful thing.

They were both exhausted by the time they climbed into bed, Ravi snuggling up under Taekwoon’s chin as the other wrapped him up in his arms. Butt was snoring away in his crate, utterly beat.

“Mm, tonight was nice.” Ravi murmured contentedly. “Not something I’d want to do all the time, but… nice.”

“The only thing we really missed out on was the gift exchanging.” Taekwoon said thoughtfully.

“No surprise dogs this year, I hope.” Ravi teased.

“No, I think the one’s enough.” Taekwoon chuckled, nuzzling against his cheek. “I quit the business last year and got you a pet… honestly I don’t know what I could do this year.”

“Outdid yourself already… for shame.” Ravi intoned regretfully, shaking his head. His faux-somber mood broke a second later, however, and he laughed. “It’s fine. You’ve… already given me everything I could ever want, and more.”

“How about I give you transparency?” Taekwoon suggested.

Ravi blinked, brow furrowing. “What do you mean?”

Taekwoon took a measured breath. “With everything that happened, I was never able to tell you. I was going to, but then you were taken, and your recovery was my number one priority, and—”

“Tell me what, Taek?” Ravi asked, his voice raw with dread, that icy feeling cloying along his spine again.

“My… _friend_ , from my early days in the organization? His name is Kihyun, I’m not sure if I told you. If you felt as though I was… sneaking around a bit, it’s because I was.” Taekwoon admitted. The way Ravi’s face fell then was heartbreaking. “He tracked me down asking me to take one final job, on behalf of his boss. And I did.”

Ravi seemed to take a moment to process that; the information he was expecting not blending with the information he had just received. He blinked. “A… a job?”

“Yes. That businessman, Kim, the one they found dead in the hotel. That was me.” Taekwoon told him. “He was planning to kill the new figurehead of Chae Enterprises and use the family’s influence to bend Seoul’s underground to his whims. He wanted his claws in your foundation, too. So I took the job.”

Ravi let out a relieved breath. “Oh… a job… Oh thank god.”

“I’ve just admitted to you that I killed someone and you’re glad. What a strange existence we lead.” Taekwoon snorted. “What exactly had you been expecting me to admit to?”

Ravi bit his lip.

Taewoon gave him an admonishing look. “Honestly, you cannot possibly believe I was cheating on you. With Kihyun?”

The younger man was blushing, now, his cheeks beet red. “I’m sorry my mind didn’t immediately go back to ‘murdering people for money’, okay? When I saw a pretty guy and found out you two used to have a thing, it was the conclusion I jumped to, all right?”

Taekwoon shook his head, running his hands through the other’s hair. “There isn’t a man, woman or mythical creature on this green earth who could make me stray from you, _aein_.”

“Murdering people’s still on the table, though, apparently. Can’t win them all, I guess.” Ravi quipped, but seconds later, he was grinning.

“I can’t promise no one will ever make me dust off my guns again, only because if your well-being were on the line, it would not even be a question. But I _am_ done with that life.” Taekwoon told him, a promise. He kissed the other’s forehead, resting his cheek against his hair. “You’re my life now.”

“Mm, sorry it’s such a downgrade. No more flying around to exotic locales, always having to look over your shoulder, armed to the teeth...” Ravi’s dramatic tone petered off into a laugh.

“We can still go to exotic locales, without the added danger. Japan was fun, right?” Taekwoon asked.

“Yeah, Japan was great.” Ravi bit his lip, taking a measured breath. “Maybe, uh. Maybe Taiwan would be nice, later this year. I have it on very good authority that it’s pleasant there in the spring.”

Taekwoon stared down at the other for a moment, his face unreadable. But then he smiled in that way he only did for Ravi, soft and touched and impossibly fond.

“Taiwan it is, then.” He whispered, rolling them over and kissing him slow and sweet.

It didn’t matter what or who tried to come between them, Taekwoon planned to spend eternity with Ravi or die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of the Latin that Hyungwon and Taekwoon spoke to each other:
> 
> “Cowards agonize about death, the brave do not even notice it.”  
> “If only they had but one neck.” (As in, if only he could kill them all in one fell swoop.)
> 
> Both are quotes from Julius Caesar.
> 
> Also, I'm putting this note here because I've been flamed for this before but, just because I have a character do or say something awful doesn't mean I think every person of that occupation or ethnicity is awful. So like, this is my disclaimer that I don't hate Italians or think they're all bigoted racists? In fact from a societal standpoint they're actually more accepting of LGBT people than South Korea is, so, please don't take the words and actions of like two Italians in this fic as a comment on all Italians (legit had someone do this before with social workers ? In another fic of mine ? So I felt the need to clarify).

**Author's Note:**

> I powered through like 6k of this before even finishing the last chapter of the original, but left it to languish while I finished other things.
> 
> I also decided to do this as two chapters, because it was a lot to cram into a single one-shot. I felt like it helped the pacing to split it up.


End file.
